ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Scryes Imperial Blue Mage Guide
Category:Guides Introduction Hello! I’m ScryeBloodstone from the Bahamut Server. I’ve written this guide about the Blue Mage because it seems that not many people know how to properly use the Blue Mage to its fullest capacity and that caused many people to think that the Blue Mage is worthless. I personally experienced this from several people saying this to me, and the hours upon hours it takes for someone to invite me to an EXP Party. This guide will hopefully show people how to play the Blue Mage. Oh and if you ever see me on the Server, feel free to wave, say hi, and ask any questions you want, I’m always willing to help! FAQs Q: What is the primary role of the Blue Mage when it comes to a party? A: Excellent question! This is one of the best abilities of the Blue Mage, its versatility. If you correctly set your spells and use the proper sub-job, the Blue Mage can be a Damage Dealer, a Tank, a Healer, or even a Nuker! I’ll cover more of this Q: Why am I unable to learn certain spells, even when I’m the right level to use it? A: Ah, it is most likely because your Blue Mage skill is too far undercap. A suggestion to make sure to keep the Blue Magic skill capped before all other skills. This means to make sure you do not Level Sync too far under your level, it can mean disaster for trying to learn certain spells. I learned this from personal experience. Q: Do we have to fight Maat for LB5? A: No, the Blue Mage, like the Puppetmaster and Corsair, we have to fight our own special fights, but it is similar to Maat. See The Beast Within for more information about this. Q: Is the Blue Mage a good selection for a first Job to Level 75? A: Even though this class is going to be my first Level 75, I am still going to have to say no. First off, in order to get to the 5 Staging Points in Beginnings, if you don’t already have a high enough Job or have don’t have access to teleport to the staging points, this could be long and dangerous to get the AF Weapon. As for the Blue Mage AF Armor (Please see Omens and Transformations for more information), you must fight two NMs, one which can be fought with a Level 75 Tank and Level 75 Healer with no difficulty (Its what I did), but the second one for AF3 is dangerous and requires the use of a Tank, Healer, and one or two Damage Dealers(I’ve have still yet to do this fight, but this is what I recommend). Neither NM Battle has to be fought as a Blue Mage, which could help if you already have a Level 75 Job. But please, don’t let this stop you from trying the challenge of this being your first Level 75 Job. I know I don’t regret it! Support Job Selection Ninja The stereotypical “best” sub-job for the Blue Mage. Although I have used the Ninja for quite a few levels, I don’t agree with this being the best sub-job for the Blue Mage. For parties, this sub-job would be best used for being a Damage Dealer. At Level 18, you get Tonko, which gives you Invisible. At Level 20, you get Dual Wield which gives you extra damage per hit, later in the equipment section I will point out what weapon I used as a sub weapon. 24, you get Utsusemi, which gives you the shadows. And finally at Level 50, you get Monomi, which is the Ninja version of Sneak. The downside of this sub-job is the levels that you get the spells, as well as the difficulty to obtain those scrolls, and the money you have to spend on the tools, it still will cost Gil if you are able to craft the tools, but sometimes not as much. Warrior This sub-job would probably be the best for a Blue Mage when trying to Tank for a party. I personally used this job during the Level 1-20, before the Ninja became even use while. Provoke is your main ally when you are tanking. Also, please see Janeth’s Imperial Seige Guide for more information about the Blue Mage tanking. The only downside, and that is also why I don't suggest Paladin is because of the limited selections of shields for the Blue Mage, which makes Blue Mage tanks have lower DEF. Aside from that, with the right selection of spells set you can easily tank. I suggest, as well as the guide I suggested, to set spells that give hate and stun the enemy. Thief This Sub-Job has multiple uses for the Blue Mage, in and out of combat. Outside of combat you have the traits of Gilfinder at Level 10 and Treasure Hunter at Level 30, which helps when needing to farm for Gil. Another good outside combat skill is Flee, which increases speed, at Level 50. Inside combat you have the ability to use the infamous SATA, but you must wait until Level 60 to get Trick Attack, but Sneak Attack is at Level 30. That is really the only down side I see to this sub-job. I suggest this for Level 20 to 60. Black Mage The Nuker sub-job for the Blue Mage. The first few obvious bonuses of the Black Mage sub job are the Clear Mind trait, at Level 30, which gives you less down time when healing MP. You also get a Magic Attack Bonus at Level 20 and Conserve MP at Level 40. The next bonus is the boost to Max MP and the INT bonus, which will come in nicely with Burst Affinity and Magical Blue Mage Spells. Finally, another plus is at Level 34 you can get Warp. The downside of this sub-job are the lower STR, which means less damage with Physical Blue Mage spells. White Mage As with the Black Mage, but the opposite, this is the Healer Sub-Job for the Blue Mage. Here are the primary bonuses to start off with. Level 40, you get Clear Mind. Level 50 you get Auto Regen (Which you can get at Level 16 with Blue Mage if proper spells are set. Healing Breeze and Sheep Song.) Anyway, the best suggestion is the Na Spells and the basic heals. That’s about it. Good luck with White Mage sub-job. I'm sorry I can’t be more help here never used this sub-job. Red Mage The healthy mixture between the Black Mage and the White Mage. This sub-job gives the healing abilities of the White Mage and the destructive power of the Black Mage. Other bonuses to the Red Mage sub-job is Fast Cast at Level 30 and Conserve MP at Level 40. This is great for when you are down on your last leg of battle, and can quickly finish off an enemy before they finish off you. Puppetmaster I'm currently testing the effectiveness of this sub-job I will report my findings soon. Spells Onward to the next section and the meat of the Blue Mage's power. The Spells! Every spell has there own use, so I will have them all listed. It is up to you to decide what you set. And remember to keep your spell list up to date and set correctly. All spells are removed when you change your main job away from Physical Blue Magic power is based on STR and Magical Blue Magic is based on INT. Also make sure to keep your Blue Magic skill capped, it is needed in order to learn spells earlier than needed. Job Traits Unlike other jobs, where when you level you get a certain job trait, like the Ninja’s Dual Wield or the Black Mage’s Clear Mind, the Blue Mage is unique. In order to get a certain trait, you must set a pair of spells. Here I will list some job traits I will feel that are necessary. Max HP Boost: Combine Flying Hip Press and Body Slam for this job trait. Minimum Level: 62 Spell Point Cost: 7 Max MP Boost: Combine Metallic Body and Mysterious Light for this job trait. Minimum Level: 40 Spell Point Cost: 5 Auto Regen: Combine Sheep Song and Healing Breeze for this job trait. Minimum Level: 16 Spell Point Cost: 6 Auto Refresh: Combine Light of Penance and Self-Destruct for this job trait. Minimum Level: 58 Spell Point Cost: 8 Attack Bonus: Combine Battle Dance and Uppercut for this job trait. Minimum Level: 38 Spell Point Cost: 6 Defense Bonus: Combine Grand Slam and Terror Touch for this job trait. Minimum Level: 40 Spell Point Cost: 5 Magic Attack Bonus: Combine Cursed Sphere and Sound Blast for this job trait. Minimum Level:32 Spell Point Cost: 3 Magic Defense Bonus: Combine Magnetite Cloud and Ice Break for this job trait. Minimum Level: 50 Spell Point Cost: 6 Store TP: Combine Sickle Slash and Tail Slap for this job trait. Minimum Level: 69 Spell Point Cost: 8 Equipment Now for the equipment! This is the part where I won't recommend items that cost more than you usually want to spend but reasonable equipment that will provide you with adequate ATK, DEF, and Stat bonuses. Weapon Level 1: Onion Sword - A basic sword for Level 1 and quite cheap. I used this until Level 7. Level 7: Sapara - A easy replacement for your Level 1 sword, which you probably have outgrown, nothing special really. Level 10: Royal Archer's Sword – A nice Level 10 sword with ok ATK and delay. Can be bought for 1,000 CP by citizens from San d’Oria. Level 13: Scimitar - Depending on your Server it might be cheaper to buy from Hagakoff in Aht Urhgan Whitegate K-10. It is around 4k to 4.7k. My server currently sells for around 5-6k on AH. Decent damage with decent delay. Level 22: Kaiser Sword - If you are willing to wait the levels, you can buy this sword for a low price depending your Server and skip the expensive Flame Sword. They are almost the same and all that is different is the fire damage ability. These were the first blades I Dual Wielded so I suggest buying two of them. Also they drop from Dancing Weapons in Qufim. Level 30: Centurion's Sword - An excellent CP sword from Bastok. Gives a +4 to ATK and +3 to Accuracy, and has a decent ATK and Delay that makes it worth it's money. Can be bought for free by Bastokans for 4,000 CP and other nations can also obtain. Level 40: Immortal's Scimitar - Your AF Weapon! See Beginnings on how to obtain. The sword is actually pretty good for an AF Weapon and will last you for a while. It gives a +10 MP boost as well as +1 in both STR and INT! Level 40: Combat Caster's Scimitar - A great sub weapon for the Immortal's Scimitar! It's slightly better than the Centurion's Sword, so its definitely worth the gil. Can be bought for CP by citizens from Windurst. Level 49: Crimson Blade - The only reason I chose this sword was for the INT Bonus of +5, which helped greatly for using Magical Based Blue Mage Spells. Aside from that, average sword for it's level. Level 55: Wise Wizard's Anelace - Now we're talking! This sword if definitely worth the gil! Forget the Musketeer Commander's Falchion. This baby out does it! It gives a +14 to ATK and on certain Servers, like mine is cheaper than the sword mentioned above! You can also get with CP but it is a Rank 6 for 24,000 CP item for Windurst, so it would be easier to buy from AH. This is the only time I would suggest spending massive amounts of gil on a item. Level 55: Kilij - Since your Immortal's Scimitar has likely become outdated this is a good item to sub with your Wise Wizard's Anelace. It gives a +20 to MP! It could also be your main weapon and your Wise Wizard's Anelace as your sub. Head Level 1: Bronze Cap - A basic Level 1 head gear. Level 10: Legionnaire's Cap - Gives a +1 to INT, which isn't too bad early in the Job. Can be bought for 1,000 CP by citizens from Bastok. Level 16: Bone Mask - A basic DEF headgear. You won't need anything with Stat bonuses for a while, until Level 30. This is because your spells that you set should give you plenty of stat bonuses. Level 21: Beetle Mask - Just a basic upgrade to DEF. Level 27: Brass Mask - The last basic upgrade to DEF until the next headgear. Level 30: Mercenary Captain's Headgear - Gives a +1 to STR and DEX. A decent DEF. Can be bought for CP by citizens from Windurst. Level 43: Walkure Mask - This isnt bad it gives a +6 to ATK, which easily replaced the +1 STR you got from the previous headgear. It also gives a +15 to HP. Level 60: Magus Keffiyeh - Gives +20 MP and a +3 to INT and MND. This should last you a few levels. Neck Level 7: Justice Badge – Gives a DEF and a +3 to MND. Level 24: Tiger Stole – The main reason for this neck piece is for the +5 ATK bonus. Level 26: Holy Phial – Gives a +3 to MND. And +5 to MP. Level 40: Mohbwa Scarf – Gives a +1 to MND and INT and a +5 to MP. Body Level 1: Bronze Harness - A basic Level 1 Body. Level 10: Legionnaire's Harness - Upgrade to DEF. Also gives a resistance to fire of +3. Can be bought for 2,000 CP by citizens from Bastok. Level 16: Bone Harness - Basic armor for DEF. Same thing s I mentioned in the headgear the with the spells. Level 21: Beetle Harness - The third upgrade to DEF. Level 30: Centurion's Scale Mail - Quite a nice amount of DEF and gives the +1 VIT. Can be bought for CP by citizens from Bastok. Level 43: Carapace Harness - Gives plenty of DEF. No bonuses. Level 58: Magus Jubbah - Your AF Body. Gives a +3 STR and DEX. It also gives a +12 HP and MP. The best part of this body is the +15 it gives to the Blue Magic skill, which can help if you’re a few levels under cap. Hands Level 1: Bronze Mittens – A basic Level 1 gloves. Level 10: Legionnaire's Mittens - Gives okay DEF and an ATK bonus of +3. Can bought for 1,000 CP points by citizens from Bastok. Level 40: Combat Caster's Mitts - A bit better def and gives and ATK of +5. Can be bought for CP by citizens from Windurst. Level 56: Magus Bazubands - Your AF Hands. Gives +15 MP and a Parrying Skill bonus of +10. The best part of the AF Hands is that it increases the chance to learn Blue Magic, which comes in handy greatly. Waist Level 14: Friar's Rope – Gives a bonus of +1 to MND and a simple DEF. Level 30: Mercenary Captain's Belt – Gives a +1 to all of the stats except for STR. Level 43: Swordbelt – Gives a +10 to ATK. Legs Level 1: Bronze Subligar - A basic Level 1 Legs. Level 7: Leather Trousers - Just another basic DEF item. Level 15: Phlegethon's Trousers - You get these from a Treasure Chest in Valkurm Dunes. Gives a +1 to STR, and +5 to STR when the weather is the Fire Element. Level 20: Royal Footman's Trousers- Gives a +1 to VIT. Can be bought for 2,000 CP points by citizens of San d’Oria. Level 25: San d'Orian Trousers - The upgraded version of the Royal Footman's Trousers, gives +2 Evasion. Level 30: Mercenary Captain's Hose - Same as the Trousers before, just with no VIT bonus and higher DEF, but give the same Evasion bonus. Can be bought for CP by citizens from Windurst. Level 48: Magic Cuisses - Gives a +3 to INT and MND, which was the reason I used it because of it's MND bonus, which gave more healing power to Wild Carrot. Level 54: Magus Shalwar - Your AF Legs. Gives +20 HP and gives a +3 to VIT and AGI. It also gives lowers spell interruption rate 10%. Feet Level 1: Bronze Leggings - Basic Level 1 Feet. No other reason. Level 10: Legionnaire's Leggings - Gave a +3 to Earth and Wind resistance. Can be bought for 1,000 CP by citizens from Bastok. Level 20: Royal Footman's Clogs - Gave a +1 to AGI. Can be obtained for 2,000 CP by citizens from San d’Oria. Level 30: Centurion's Greaves - A higher DEF than the Royal Footman's Clogs, same bonuses. Can be obtained Level 52: Magus Charuqs - Gives +13 to HP and MP and an Evasion boost of +10. Lowers Enmity by 3, which is nice with the hate you get from casting spells. Back Level 7: Cape – Just a basic cape which gives a normal DEF. Level 18: Cotton Cape Level 32: Black Cape Level 43: Red Cape Earring Level 50: Insomnia Earring – Gives a +15 to MP and gives a resistance to sleep. Level 50: Anti-venom Earring – Gives +15 to both HP and MP, as well as +1 to when healing MP. Also gives resistance to poison. Ring Level 1: San d'Orian Ring/Bastokan Ring/Windurstian Ring – Your nation ring, depending on what nation you are or if you started out as the proper race, you get one for free. There is another way to obtain if you didn’t start off as the right race for that nation. For 4,000 CP when your nation is placed first, you can obtain in the Rank 3 items. Level 50: